wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Finite Universe
are the makers on Dude, Where's My Mount? and other Machinimas based around World of Warcraft, Grand Theft Auto, and Halo. Apt-T opened a website on 19 June 2008. Known Works *Dude, Where's My Mount? - (2007-Present) - A World of Warcraft Machinima that revolves around the world of two retards named Phil and Dave who set on an adventure of absolutly nothing. *Frank & Beans - (2009-Present) - A Spin-off Series to Dude, Where's My Mount, featuring Mage Francis and a new character Beanificus Darklighticus III, known as Frank and Beans. This is a series which has no recurring storyline. *1337 - (2008-Present) - A Halo Machinima which is about Elk (Epic1337Killer) and his repetition of getting killed over and over. *Flatliners - (2008) - A One Off GTA Machinima. Dr. Fisher walks into work on the worst day of his life and see's many patients who have had strange accidents. Rumours have been told there may well be another episode. Podcasts Apt-T Productions record a podcast every saturday and publish it on their website every wednesday. The show features members of the Apt-T talking about upcoming features, games and sometimes their own life. The podcast is called Dude, Where's My Podcast. Members Some articles are taken from Apt-T Website; Phil Hutton Phil is the Director and Co-Creator of "Dude, Where's My Mount?", as well as the voice of (surprise) Phil. He's currently attending school for video producion, and enjoys long walks on the beach. Recently, Phil has branched out and worked on a few other projects, namely Flatliners and the Homeland project, both Grand Theft Auto Machinimas. David Getsfrid Dave is the Sound Designer and Co-Creator of "Dude, Where's My Mount?". Dave also worked his ass off to get a once a day feature called "Inside Wrath of the Lich King" up on YouTube, as well as the "Wrath Shorts" series. He also provides the voice for (surprise) Dave, as well as being a contributing writer and the composer for all of Apt T's original music. Chris Frommlet Chris is the Producer for "Dude, Where's My Mount?", and he also machinimates Phil and provides many of the other voices. He's also the Head of Business Development for Apt T Productions, as well as the Web Designer and Community Relations Manager. He's currently going to school for Multimedia and Business. On top of all that, Chris is also the writer, director, editor, and voice of the main character for his own Apt T series, 1337. Jacob Filla Jacob is the Executive Producer for "Dude, Where's My Mount?". He's the major financial backing for the show, as well as the machinimator for Dave. Jake is also working on a few of his own writing projects right now, hoping to start his own Apt T series. Ray Butchko Ray is the Assistant Producer for "Dude, Where's My Mount?", and an invaluable asset to the team. Ray does most of the research for Business Development, and helps Chris execute business plans, as well as taking care of the forums here on the website. Ray also lends his hand as a machinimator for DWMM as well as being a co-creator on the 1337 project. Extra Members Chelsea Sprauer Chelsea is a friend of Phil's, and goes to the same school as both Phil and Chris. She expressed interest in helping out with "Dude, Where's My Mount?", and we just happened to need a good female voice actor. Chelsea fit the bill perfectly, and is now the voice of Lucia, one of the main antagonists in DWMM. Teresa Teresa (pictured with Chris' iguana Thor) is Chris' girlfriend. She's been instrumental in making sure Apt T makes it through the rough times, helping us put out fires and being the voice of reason in our more heated arguements. She also lends her hand by machinimating more then frequently. Skitch Skitch, who's real name is a closely guarded secret, is a friend of all of the Apt T guys. We each met him down at The Lucid Dream Machine, a late night gaming center (now defunct). Skitch is in charge of the Horde side of the WoW guild (check the FAQ in the Forums for more info). Eric Eric is a close friend of Chris' since the ninth grade. He's lent his wit in writing for the 1337 series, as well as machinimating and voicing for the project. Joelle Joelle, Skitch's girlfriend, has assisted with machinimating, as well as voicing the waitress in Episode 9 of DWMM. We're looking forward to hearing more from her. External links : : : : : : Category:Community Category:Fan sites